Ron Wants a Haircut Too
by shoutoutfreedom
Summary: Ron gets jealous when Hermione gives Harry a haircut cause he wants one too. R/Hr!  read and review please! you know you want to :


**Okay so this is my first fanfic! And i'm totally excited about it! I just randomly had this idea one day and I just knew I had to put it somewhere besides my brain :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**It takes place in the seventh one when they're on the run. Before Ron left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. I can dream though can't I?**

* * *

Ron Wants a Haircut Too

Ron glanced up at his two best friends as the sound of scissors at work cut the silence of the tent. Hermione was cutting Harry's hair. Ron heaved a sigh of frustration; he had been wearing the locket all day, hadn't been able to get any signal on his radio whatsoever, he was completely exhausted and hungry enough to eat his arm off, but on top of all that, Hermione had refused to give him a haircut.

Hermione had refused to give _him_ a haircut, but agreed to give one to Harry.

As much as he tried to convince himself it wasn't true, he couldn't help but believe that Hermione really did love Harry the way he loved her. She looked at him like she was worried she would lose him at any moment, and of course, Ron got these same looks but Harry's just looked…different.

And if he needed any more evidence, here she was not eight feet away, giving Harry a haircut. Running her fingers through his hair, flattening it out so she could make it look perfect like an overprized angel or something.

_As if Harry needs any other crap to boost his ego,_ Ron couldn't help but think.

He sighed again, only this time louder so to gain more attention, and it seemed to work quite well until he noticed that Hermione giving him a severe look of annoyance and roll her eyes. He wanted more than anything for her to smile and throw it off as a joke, but no such luck. She only laughed at whatever stupid thing Harry said after that, of course Ron hadn't been listening.

After what seemed like five more minutes of hair feeling and laughing (even though it was seriously probably only ten seconds), he decided to speak up.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She still sounded annoyed. But that may have just been him.

"I was just wondering…why you – why didn't you give me a haircut too?" Ron suddenly felt really nervous, like he shouldn't be asking her this. Her reaction left him feeling better about that.

She looked at him with mostly confusion and only a tad bit of annoyance, which relieved him so much; he was expecting an explosion. "Ron, didn't I already answer this earlier?"

"Well um, yeah you did but I – I don't think that 'the scissors are too dull' is very much of an excuse seeing as you're cutting Harry's hair right now." Suddenly Ron felt extremely confident; he leapt out of the bunk to face Hermione.

She gave him an exasperated look and opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it, shook her head, and stormed out of the tent.

Harry stood up to face Ron looking slightly amused, a smile threatening to unleash struggling laughter. "Ron, just let her be. She has her reasons." He said as a small chortle escaped. He turned and walked to sit at the table and pretended to read a book before Ron could question him. Ron sighed again, this time in utter frustration.

* * *

Outside, Hermione breathed into the cold winter air. She could hear Harry mumbling something to Ron and Ron sighing and cursing under his breath. She smiled because she knew he meant it to be unheard, but it wasn't, and if it had been it wouldn't have been so…Ron.

She immediately pushed these thoughts out of her head as she cursed under her own breath. She knew Ron couldn't possibly love her like she loves him; otherwise he would treat her with a little more decency. Although, she did see so many reasons why it could still be true. And anyways, she always held hope for the future along with a special place in her heart just for him…in case he ever did come around.

And then, her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day when a certain red-head decided he needed a haircut.

_Ron sat at the table, radio in front of him, with his head tilted downward so his hair was falling into his eyes. He wearily stared at it, not even listening to the radio. After a minute he began messing with his hair and picking at it like a girl would. Hermione, who was sitting across from him, let out a soft giggle at his funny behavior._

"_What?" Ron was now looking at her with a curious grin seeping its way onto his face._

_Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she looked back at him no longer smiling. "What do you mean?"_

"_You laughed."_

_Hermione didn't realize he'd actually noticed; he'd seemed so caught up in his hair. "Oh, I um – I just read something funny." She made up the top of her mind. He didn't seem convinced._

"_But you're reading a book on horcruxes. There's no way you actually found something funny in there, and if you did please read it to me." He laughed softly. "I could use a good laugh," he added with a larger smile._

_Hermione didn't even realize what book she had in her hands. To be honest, she'd just spent that whole time watching Ron. She looked down only to notice the book was upside-down. _Oh, great_, she thought. _He probably noticed_. She took a deep breath and simply said with a straight face, "Some bloke made a toilet seat into his horcrux." _

_Ron stifled a laugh. "You'd think I could've read that since the page is facing my direction." A grin pranced around his mouth._

_Hermione sighed, irritated and unable to retort his words. She blushed a deeper shade of pink. "Don't you have anything better to do than play with your hair?" she shot at him._

"_I was just thinking…I'd like a haircut. It's kind of long now, don't you think?"_

_Hermione gawked at him as if he had just told her Voldemort killed Harry. Ron's hair was Hermione's favorite physical trait of Ron's…especially when it was long. She wouldn't cut it in a million years; she just loved it too much._

"_Her-Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked tentatively. Her mouth must have still been hanging open. She quickly snapped it shut._

"_Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just um, I just –" Crap. She couldn't think of anything. "I just think the scissors are too dull to cut your hair." She knew this was a lie. She had cut Harry's hair a week or two ago (which also means she had to have seen this coming). _

"_Well my mum usually uses magic…I mean you could always try that..."_

"_No!" she said a little too quickly. His eyes widened in shock, neither of them had anticipated her response. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to end up bald. Mistakes like that happen all the time." She sounded so lame and knew it. _

"_So, you won't cut my hair?"_

"_No."_

_His face fell. Or maybe it was the lighting, Hermione was sure he looked disappointed though. "Well I think I'll take the next watch." He slumped away as Hermione smacked her forehead. _You idiot! Hair grows back! You missed the chance to play with it for God knows how long…_ She smiled though. At least it would look long and amazing as opposed to short and unappealing. At least in her opinion._

Ron broke the memory as he cleared his throat behind her.

* * *

As Ron silently slipped out of the tent, he kept his eyes on Hermione, hoping not to disturb her. For almost five minutes he just stood there watching her, waiting for her to turn around.

She just looked so peaceful. Like she was remembering happy thoughts. Ron smiled and hoped he was in them – he would do _anything_ for her to smile like that when she was thinking about him…and mean it too. When she seemed to progress to sadder memories and her smile disappeared, he decided to make himself known before the happiness wore away. He cleared his throat, and she spun around.

Whether it was the effects of the lack of sun or just her state of emotions, Ron could clearly make out that she was exhausted. Maybe more exhausted than him, and that was saying something because he felt like he could lie on a thorn bush and pass right out.

"Can I talk to you?"

She seemed reluctant, but nodded nevertheless. She motioned to the ground beside her, and the two of them sat facing each other on the ground. "What?" It wasn't harsh sounding, just blunt.

"What was it that you wanted to say back there? Before you walked out?"

She stared at Ron emotionless for a moment, and then shrugged.

"C'mon 'Mione, I know you didn't forget. You never forget anything…you're just too smart."

This seemed to spark her attention because she looked up at him to give a slight smile before answering. "You're right. I do know."

"Well then what is it?" He was too eager for her to be playing this game now, and the effect of the locket was beginning to leave him irritated to the core.

She seemed to sense that because she blushed deeply and stared down at her hands. When she looked back up she looked nervous and vulnerable. Ron thought it was adorable even if he didn't understand it. He gave her an encouraging smile and a nod.

She took a deep breath and softly, almost as a whisper, said, "I just didn't want to give you a haircut because – cause, well…I just don't –" And out of nowhere she was bold and brave, ready to talk. "I don't like your hair short. It looks amazing when it's long. You just look so…" She couldn't find the right word.

"Sexy?" Ron joked.

She laughed in response and sarcastically responded in agreement. For a short moment they stared each other in the eyes smiling, slowly leaning in. Ron was debating on whether to go for it now or not when Hermione tousled his hair and laughed her beautiful laugh. He knew this wasn't the moment but it was nice all the same.

"I think I'm going to head inside to start on dinner. I'm sorry to say we'll be having fish again." Ron groaned in response, exaggerating every second of it. "I know!" Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry! I'm working on it."

"I know you are." He smiled softly at her, trying to look with as much love as he could. He was sure he looked completely sappy but he didn't care.

Hermione smiled back, and before heading back to the tent, she leaned in and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. After she left, he couldn't stop smiling. Even with the locket on, he knew there was hope.

* * *

**I hope that was alright. Let me know what you thought please! And don't go easy on me! I can handle the hardcore bashings! God knows how much I probably need them... :)**

**Thank you for reading...and hopefully reviewing!**


End file.
